The Tomorrow We've Been Waiting For
by LikesobtterthnBARBIE
Summary: *Updated!* A New Year at Degrassi is in session, what could happen this year? One word: Everything. *R/R Please* Flaming is accepted!
1. A New Beginning

"Paige!" J.T. said. "You're looking sooooooooo fyne on the wonderful festive day!"Paige walkes away, annoyed.  
  
Manny laughs. "Wow, J.T.! Never seen you so...happy on the 1st day of skewl!"  
  
Manny and J.T. were spending alot of time together. Since Emma was busy with Sean and Toby was busy with Kendra. They were soooooooo alone!  
  
Manny then said. "J.T., What are you staring at?"  
  
J.T. snapped out of his trance. "Manny, I'm sorry." He seemed dazed. Manny became confused. "But did it hurt-- when you came done from heaven?"  
  
Manny began to laugh AT him, not WITH him. J.T. was pulling those really gay pickup lines at summer. "No it didn't hurt, but seeing your face did!" And Manny walked away laughing so hard.  
  
--  
  
"Ashley, hon, on hint of advice," Paige began to say. "But black pants over a long black dress does not look right on your body structure!" Paige commented. Ashley rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Paige. Those ugly glasses look like shit on your fat bulgy face!" Ashley shot back, with a chuckle. Paige went quiet and walked away.  
  
----  
  
Spinner was jamming to Avril. "Why do you have to be soooooooo complicated!" Spinner sang, his harmory was agony, and he was soooooooo off beat.  
  
Jimmy couldn't help but crack up, at his EX-FRIEND. "Wow, Spinner. You're a bad dancer, a bad singer, and have a totally bad taste in music! Woah Spin, you're bad all together!" Jimmy teased and ran away laughing. Spinner stood quiet like a jackass. BUST!  
  
----  
  
"Hey Sean! Wait up!" Craig called.  
  
"Hey Craig." Sean lifted his hand, and continued walking.  
  
"Did you see Ellie? She is sooooooooooooooooooooooo hot!"  
  
"No. What would I do with Ellie?" Sean blushes, and chuckles. "I'm in love with Emma."  
  
Craig stops him. "Woah, you told her that? That is deep! Sean, do you realize, if you break her heart...She won't let those three words and yourself down. Man, you're such an idiot!"  
  
"Craig, I didn't tell her that...yet. But I was going too. Craig, I won't break her heart. I'm seriously in love with Emma."  
  
Craig shakes his head in disbelief. "You're crazy man."  
  
----  
  
"Kendra, I know that you really don't wanna hear this..."  
  
"Toby, what is it?"  
  
"I wanna do it."  
  
"IT?" Kendra shouted, getting enraged. "Toby! Remember what happened last time?!"  
  
"Yeah, but that was last year. I'm in love with you Kendra. I wanna do it. I'm ready. Aren't you?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Lemme think about it."  
  
---- 


	2. Love

Chapter Two  
  
"Paige!" Terri called, trying to catch up to Paige, right after Media Immersion. "Did you hear?"  
  
Paige stopped walking and heard: Gossip call, "Hear what? Terr, you gotta tell me!"  
  
"Spinner asked me out!"  
  
Paige's jaw dropped, "Stop. Rewind. Sorry what did you say? It's funny, I thought you said Spinner asked you...out."  
  
"He did!" Terri said, cheerfully, with a smile. "Friday, he said he'll take me to the movies, anything I want. Chick-flick or not."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Would I lie?" Terri asked, beginning to walk to her locker. She walked as she had something to prove.  
  
Paige forced a sly smile. She was less then happy for Terri. "I don't know."  
  
---  
  
"Emma," Sean said, walking up to Emma's locker, where she stood talking to Manny, after English. "There's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it, Sean?" Emma whispered, concerned. Sean pulled Emma away from Manny. Manny took the hint, and went to find Liberty.  
  
"Emma, I-I-" He wanted to say the words, but since they were in school, he felt awkward. "I wanted to know, if you would want to go out Friday."  
  
"Really?" Emma asked, getting excited. "I don't know, I made plans with Manny."  
  
Manny of course over heard, and walked over with a smile. "But she can cancel with me." She added in, and then walked away with a half laugh. Sean smiled as a sign of saying, "Thanks."  
  
"Well?" Sean asked again, hoping for approval. "Yes." Emma smiled, happily. "I would love to go out with you."  
  
Craig stood from his locker across the hall, watching the two lovebirds make plans for a date next Friday. He felt a sense of jealousy form in the make of his heart. He just didn't realize it just yet.  
  
-----  
  
"Manny, Do you think I would mesh good with Paige?" J.T. asked Manny, when she walked over after her conversation with Emma. Manny had a smile on her face, because Emma and Manny haven't spoken like they use too all summer.  
  
"J.T. you're nuts!" She shook her head, with the roll of the eyes. They continued to walk to Media Immersion. "Plus, I thought you gave up on Paige after she broke your heart, last year."  
  
"I'd never give up." J.T. replied, with an devilish smirk. His eyes lit up when he saw Paige walking toward him. "Watch this."  
  
Manny stopped and watched J.T. make a complete idiot out of himself...again.  
  
"Paige, I know you only date up, but..." J.T. began to ask.  
  
Paige sighed, "You want to go out again?"  
  
J.T. nodded, "Yeah..."  
  
Paige was surprisingly alone, and was totally depressed with the whole Spinner thing, so she had an idea come to mind. She accepted, but cruelly there was some strings attached to the deal.  
  
Paige walked away with an evil smirk to her face. A huge grin formed upon his face, and did the move that guys sometimes use when they score a date. He was excited. Manny laughed at his excitement.  
  
"So I was wrong," Manny shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe Paige isn't so mean after all." But Manny had been friends with J.T. for many years; she felt something bad was going to happen on this, "date" she would to call.  
  
---  
  
At Lunch, Ashley feels a little bit lonely. She's starting to feel pretty depressed with the formal coming up, and no one to spend it with. This all leads to one logical answer: She misses Jimmy.  
  
Ashley sits outside during Lunch break waiting for Elle. She sighed, watching Kristi Lang and Eric Jacobs, two kids in the eleven grade sitting over on a bench snuggling together sharing a soda. She suddenly turned her view over to Elle who was opening a can on Pepsi, "What's up with you Ash? You seem sad." Elle asked, sitting down.  
  
"Oh. It's nothing." Ashley Lied. She felt guilty lying to a friend. But she really didn't feel like talking about it.  
  
"So." Elle said, "Whatcha wanna do tonight?" Elle took a sip from her soda; "I don't think I want to do anything tonight. I think I just want to stay home. Be by myself.if it's okay with you?" Ashley said. "Sure. What ever floats your boat." They laughed.  
  
---  
  
Later on during the day, right after school, Kendra approached Toby. He was startled when she greeted him with a kiss. "I thought about it, and I decided." Kendra began to shot out the long awaited answer, referring to this morning's conversation before class.  
  
"And?" Toby said, getting excited. His eyes lit up, it's the moment he's been waiting for."  
  
"Toby, I would do IT with you..." She said IT as if was a gross looking bug. Toby began to get disappointed. "But we're too young, maybe next year or so." She said, trying to reason with him. Toby started to get enraged, he was hoping for it, so much. All summer!  
  
"Fine, be like that." Toby said. "Maybe we're too "young" to have this relationship?!" He yelled back, and walked away. 


	3. Dates Part One

It was now Friday; four days after the first day of school, and the arrangements for dates had already been made. J.T. was excited; Paige has a plan; Sean was nervous; Emma was just plain Emma.  
  
Then there was Terri, She was so happy about the fact that Spinner still had a thing for her after more then one whole year, and that he would act so cool as he asked her, since Spinner's popularity went sky high once he bleached his hair and lost some weight. But then Terri looked in the mirror; She was still just the same old Terri since seventh grade; round and ugly. So Terri thinks. But Terri isn't round and ugly. She's really is a very pretty person. She just believes the hype. The hype which states: "Thin is and always been in; fat people are such a guy turn off!" Such a lie-- but Terri chooses not to believe the truth.  
  
It was now seven o'clock, Terri and Spinner had decided today, during lunch that they were going to see Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle. Spinner didn't mind; he was really interested in motor cross lately and heard there was a huge scene in the movie. Plus, he thought Cameron was hot. But of course, he didn't tell her that.  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock  
  
Spinner was at the door; Mr. McGregor answered it.  
  
"Hey Spinner!" Mr. McGregor called cheerily, holding the door for his daughter's date. Spinner smiled, he was actually happy he didn't recognize him as Gavin. But Mr. McGregor doesn't know his really name. When Terri talks about Spinner, she says, the obvious, Spinner.  
  
"Hi Mr. McGregor." Spinner said back. Standing by the door, waiting for Terri to casually walk down the stairs. "Thank you for letting me take your daughter out too night, Sir." Spinner added, politely.  
  
Mr. McGregor patted Spinner's shoulder, "Anytime, Sport!"  
  
Terri finally began walking down the stairs with a laugh. "Dad! Don't harass my date!" Terri yelled, playfully at her father. Her dad laughed.  
  
"Oh! You're right, dear! I'm sorry, Spinner." Mr. McGregor patted Spinner's shoulder again with a laugh. Spinner nodded like he knew what they were talking about.  
  
But Spinner didn't know. He was mesmerized with Terri. Terri was looking gorgeous in a hot pink skirt to her knees and a black tank top. To Spinner, Terri was a goddess with a scent of the tropical beach with grapes and strawberries. Spinner was felt love; he forgot about last years crush on Paige; and gazed at Terri with pleasure. Her beautiful laugh as she played around with her Father echoed in his mind.  
  
"Spinner! Hello! Anyone in there?" Terri giggled, waving her hand slowly in his face. Spinner came out of his daydream of Romance with Terri, and replied in a daze voice. "Oh Sorry, Terri."  
  
She wrapped her arm around his and they said goodbye to her father and walked to Spinner's car. {Grade tens can drive now in my story} Spinner and Terri walked as if they were going to prom, as a couple.  
  
--------------  
  
"Hey Paige," J.T. said, in a smile as he walked over to Paige, who was sitting alone on a bench.  
  
"You're late." Paige snapped, without saying hello.  
  
"Last time, you were late. Now I am." J.T. snapped back; they were already fighting. "I'm sorry." J.T. apologized. He felt like they weaker one.  
  
"Well," Paige began. "I was thinking about going to see a movie." She paused, as she noticed Terri and Spinner walking through the Mall Entrance closest to the movie theater. "The one with Drew Barrymore."  
  
Paige overheard Terri and Spinner making plans for tonight's date during lunch. Paige's plan: Spy on Terri and Spinner, wherever they go, if something happens, stop them with an interruption. The use of J.T.? J.T.'s use was to use a jealousy bate.  
  
If Spinner were to see Paige with J.T. he would feel jealous and dump Terri for her. Paige still thinks Spinner has a thing for her. Not really. J.T. was also use for a way to trick Spinner; into thinking their popcorn throwings aren't from her because she'll be too busy with J.T.  
  
Yes, if the plans back fires, J.T. will get his heart broken again.  
  
J.T. smiled, he couldn't believe he was actually getting a real date with Paige. "Okay!" He said. And jogged, holding Paige's hand to the ticket booth.  
  
They got their tickets and popcorn, and then got their seats. Four rows to the back and diagonally to the right away from Spinner and Terri. Paige had the Perfect few of Spinner's head.  
  
During halfway of the movie, J.T. tried pulling putting his arm around Paige, as he pretended to stretch. Paige was going to say something to him, but forgot about it. It would make her plan more realistic. She laughed and whispered. "Watch this."  
  
She threw a piece of popcorn hitting Spinner in the head. He turned around scratching his head. Paige snickered and quickly went back to the movie. J.T. chuckled with her.  
  
"Why did you do that for?" J.T. whispered, holding a laugh.  
  
"You thought it was funny, didn't you?" J.T. nodded. "Then shut up and watch."  
  
She threw another piece at Spinner, as he turned around Paige, against her will, kissed J.T.  
  
J.T. was surprised, Paige was going to be ill, and Spinner felt a dilemma.  
  
He was jealous of J.T. and wanted Paige. But he truly wanted Terri too. He was confused.  
  
Paige broke off her kiss with J.T.; Paige wanted to run to the bathroom and barf, J.T. panted with excitement. He got a full-blown kiss on the lips from Paige! Too bad, that she didn't really mean it.  
  
J.T. was now confused too; he thought it was true love.  
  
Emma's and Sean's date will be in the next chapter along with the conclusion with the dates above thanks!! 


End file.
